


Star-crossed

by alvarose



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Post canon, Sad, Yi City Arc, i will die for songxiao, i wrote this in 2018 pls, this is also old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvarose/pseuds/alvarose
Summary: this takes place after the yi city arc and uh after song lan is like aight im gonna explore the world and rid it of the evil that still roams on this land and this is what id imagine would happen eventually
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén, song lan/xing chen, songxiao
Kudos: 1





	Star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in like 20 minutes pls spare me  
> also i never specified their relationship so read it as platonic or romantic whatever u wanna read it as.  
> i wanted to make this more dramatic but i got...tired  
> IF THIS DOSENT MAKE SENSE IM SORRY IM JUST A SAD KID OKAYJDJS  
> // i stole this and my iwaoi fic from my tumblr acc cool

"Song Lan, its time to wake up, I've made you breakfast," Xing Chen said with a warm smile on his face. Song Lan caressed his face, his thumb tracing over his soft skin. "I miss you so much," A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. Xing Chen chuckled, "For what reasons would you need to miss me? I'm right here." Song Lan hugged Xing Chen tightly, desperately grasping at the soft cloth that complemented his pale skin ever so perfectly. Xing Chen's eyes opened wide in shock, but he soon reciprocated the hug, his arms wrapped around Song Lan and his head rested on his shoulder. 

"Don't leave me again, please, I'm sorry."As these words left Song Lan's mouth, Xing Chen started to slowly disappear.

He opened his eyes and sighed. 

Why do you keep reminding me of him, is it to punish me? To remind me that if only I had gone after him... that things wouldn't be as they are now?

He stared at Shuanghua and Fuxue, both swords perched against his table. He looked at Shuanghua, at its beautiful and delicately designed sheath. Every time he looked at it, he would be reminded him of his closest friend. Elegant and delicate on the outside, but inside hides a strong and determined person. The snow-white sheath reminded him of Xingchen's beautiful skin, he missed how his calloused hands would gently caress his face and how Xingchen would smile back at him, with a loving gaze and a smile that melted hearts.

He got off his bed and walked towards the two swords, he took Shuanghua and held it in front of his face. He hit the ground with the end of Shuanghua and slowly sat down on the ground. He held the sword in an embrace as he admired the swords beautiful sheath once more. His grip on the sword tightened, tears brimmed his dead eyes and tears streamed down his pale face. He shut his eyes tight as he continued to sob.

I'm so sorry.


End file.
